Many systems can include multiple nodes within a computing machine, e.g., servers, or among computing machines. For example, a System-on-Chip (SoC) or Network-on-Chip (NoC) design may include multiple caches, processor cores, and/or input/output nodes (I/O) nodes connected via a crossbar network. A crossbar network provides a fixed route between two endpoints.
The fixed route network property can be a mismatch for workloads with heterogeneous bandwidth usage between endpoints. That is, crossbar networks are designed to provide a fixed bandwidth between two endpoints. Over-provisioning a bandwidth between two endpoints in a crossbar network can lead to high cost and under-utilized bandwidth. Under-provisioning a bandwidth between two endpoints in a crossbar network can lead to degraded performance.